Warriors: Adventures in the Dark (LOOKING FOR SUGGESTIONS)
by Melon the Warrior
Summary: Jayfeather is Tigerstar's apprentice in the Dark Forest, but he doesn't train for battle. He trains for his lust, love, and power in the dark. As he learns, the more known he becomes for his treatments in the dark rather than his medicine skills. [Lemons, Smut, Mature Content] (ACCEPTING SUBMISSIONS AND SUGGESTIONS)
1. Chapter 1

Jayfeather walked among the trees, his dark gray tail swishing the plants. The forest was deathly silent, but the ThunderClan medicine cat was only focused on where he was traveling. His milky eyes could see in the Dark Forest just as well as he could in StarClan.

"Tigerstar." His voice rang out through the shades forest.

A pair of amber eyes flashed, then a dark brown tabby emerged from the shadows. "Jayfeather," the ShadowClan leader purred softly, ears flicking up. "You weren't here last night."

The medicine cat smiled slyly. "I was just using your new tactic on Daisy. She will need some treatment tomorrow, so do you have any . . . new methods?"

Tigerstar nodded. "I have a new one, Jaykit. A _very_ new one. Not even my best apprentice knows it."

Jayfeather gasped to himself. Tigerstar was teaching him something before Hawkfrost? His assets must of been working. "Let's begin," Jayfeather responded sweetly, tail flicking up.

Tigerstar rounded the medicine cat, still smirking. He suddenly pounced on Jayfeather, claws digging into his shoulders. Jayfeather waited for the dark tabby to continue as he resisted thrusting back. Something circled his tailhole. The dark gray tom bit back a moan. Tigerstar's tongue rasped around his tailhole vigorously, leaving a warm, wet trail of saliva. "Oh, Tigerstar! Please, enter me- I beg you!"

A tongue slightly entered his hole, then pulled out. Jayfeather was salivating as Tigerstar entered again. "No moaning, Jaykit," Tigerstar growled slowly, each word spoken to show his extreme dominance over his apprentice.

He nodded, barely able to hold back a moan already. Tigerstar thrusted in and out until the dark tabby decided to pull out.

"Tigerstar," a smooth voice meowed. "You need some . . . assistance with your apprentice?" Jayfeather instantly knew it was Thistleclaw, a seasoned warrior of Tigerstar's. He had been trained by the dark tabby seasons ago, and Thistleclaw now had apprentices of his own. He knew that he trained Antpelt and Redwillow, two Dark Forest residents, but his living apprentice was unknown.

Tigerstar retreated from Jayfeather, amber optics flashing sexily. "I'm trying to teach Jayfeather a new method." He slashed the ancient tom over the eyes, sending him running into the bushes. "Go," Tigerstar ordered. "We'll finish this tomorrow night."

Jayfeather awoke in his nest in the medicine den and tiredly padded out. "Good morning," he mumbled to Lionblaze as he passed him. Daisy was out of the nursery, her eyes stretched wide.

"Hi baby," she murmured into his ear. "I need some . . . treatment." Her eyes looked pleading and a soft heat scent filled the air. Jayfeather nodded and guided her into his den. Briarlight didn't mind their little sessions, in fact she found pleasure in watching them, since she couldn't feel anything below her legs. It gave pleasure to her mind rather than her core.

"Daisy need some medicine?" Briarlight asked mischievously, a twinkle in her eyes. Daisy smiled at her and nodded, following Jayfeather into the herb storage.

Briarlight pulled herself after them and stood in the entrance way."I'll supervise from here."

Jayfeather nodded and turned to his secret fucker. "Daisy, baby, what do you want today?" he purred as he pushed her down onto the ground with her legs splayed out.

She moaned softly as his paw circled her folds. "I need you," the white queen meowed, thrusting her hips up.

Jayfeather slyly smiled and circled her core a few more times. Then, he pushed his paw into her tight core, feeling her walls with a claw. He unsheathed another as and scissored them inside her. Daisy was moaning and thrusting her hips up as he pulled them out with a pop, then pushed his paw back in. His paw was slick with Daisy's juices.

The white queen gyrated her hips against him. "Oh, Jayfeather! Please, make me cum and take me with your giant cock!" she moaned lustfully, body spasming with pleasure. The gray medicine cat was like a sex god to him, illegally forbidden, handsome and pleasuring. He scissored his claws a few more times unt she came all over him. He licked it up and switched places with her, laying on the floor with his unsheathed cock erecting between his legs.

Daisy sized him up with a sparkle in her eyes. She then moved down and licked the shaft of his cock, barbs scratching her. The nursery queen purred softly as she took it into her mouth, lips seizing the base like a snake. Jayfeather thrusted up into her mouth, shuddering with pleasure as she sucked him off.

"Daisy, yes! Right there you fucking slut," he grunted as she deep-throated his huge member. Finally, he blew a load of hot seed into her mouth, and she swallowed, loving the salty, warm taste.

Briarlight nodded approvingly from the den entrance, her eyes lustful as she watched them. Daisy looked at the tom lustfully. "Can I ride you, Jayfeather?" she begged sexily. "Please?"

He considered it. A sexy she-cat riding his cock with her tight core. It sounded quite appealing, and his erection was beaded with precum with the thought of it. He nodded tightly and laid back down on the medicine den floor. Daisy grinned and climbed on his huge girth, core teasing him. She dropped down a little so that her folds were touching his cock and moaned with pleasure.

Jayfeather thrusted up, entering her tight core. Her walls straddled his thick member as Daisy rode him. She pulled up and dropped down again, taking the entirety of Jayfeather's huge member. "Oh, my sex god! Fuck me until I can't walk!" Daisy yowled quietly as she straddled the tom.

The queen's walls were pulsing around her as she dropped again. Jayfeather felt her juices running down his cock and pooling in the den. "Yes!" he grunted as she came heavily all over his stomach. He soon after blew a load in her, seed spilling out.

The two cats separated, panting and moaning with lust. Briarlight dragged herself back to her nest. "Come back if you need more treatment."


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are awesome :3 I got a couple reviews and a PM from some readers! And on my first chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, please leave a comment wherever you want some Tigerstar action or some more Jayfeather X ThunderClan queens. -Melon**

Jayfeather woke from his short nap that he had taken to calm his mind. He had been hoping to maybe visit Tigerstar, but he didn't dream in the Dark Forest. The dark gray medicine cat padded out of his den, milky eyes reflecting the sunlight. Outside, nothing was really happening, but he felt his member poke out of his sheath.

Cursing under his breath, the dark gray tom stumbled into the nursery to look for Daisy. But, nobody greeted him, so Jayfeather flopped down in her nest and adventurously dipped his back toward his sheath. As he started to rub his shaft, a tiny voice sounded. "Jayfeather? What are you doing?"

He jumped up in surprise. It was Lilykit, Sorreltail's miniature daughter. He got an idea. "I'm pleasuring myself," he told her brightly, paw not stopping. He massaged the base of his cock with one paw, biting back moans so he wouldn't scare off the kit.

He could imagine her eyes widening with curiosity. "Can I try? Is it like mating?" Lilykit meowed excitedly, tail thumping against the nursery floor. "Daisy told Mommy that you give her good mating. I learned what it is from Mommy too."

Jayfeather nodded, paw still stroking his cock. "Yes. When you have no one to mate with, masturbating helps a lot. But, doing it for someone else is even better."

Lilykit swiped her tongue around her jaw. "I can help you, Jayfeather!" She leaped between his legs and looked up at him. He imagined her wistful gaze, her paws itching to caress his erection.

"Alright, Lilykit. First, you need to touch those round things at the bottom- those are the balls," Jayfeather instructed. He felt two tiny paws against his balls, pressing and squeezing.

She continued her movements. "Like this?" Lilykit squeaked, giving his balls a tremendous squeeze, which made his erection impossibly huger.

Jayfeather shuddered with pleasure. "Ye-yes. Now, as you touch my balls, suckle the shaft, or my cock." Her tiny mouth wrapped around his shaft, tongue caressing the top. _Oh, my slut, suck my cock and massage my balls until your mouth is filled with my cum!_

The medicine cat resisted the urge to flip her over and start brutally fucking her core. She was too young and delicate. Later, he promised himself. Later. Jayfeather focused back on the tiny mouth wrapped around his cock. He felt pleasure surge through his body, then he came into her mouth, hot seed shooting out of his erection.

"Good job," he praised the little kit. "Now, I will return the favor. Lay on your back." Lilykit eagerly flopped on the moss, giving a nice view of her tight, pink core. Jayfeather crouched down and began to lick her hole, tongue probing the unexplored territory. Lilykit tasted better than Daisy, and Jayfeather was enjoying the juices that keep flowing out of her. They were a never stopping stream of pleasure.

 _Her warrior name should be Lilystream._

Jayfeather pulled back lustfully, wanting to shove his claws into her pussy and rake her walls until blood poured out instead of her juices. He shuddered slightly. "Alright. Now I'm going to mate you. Get in a crouch."

Lilykit purred excitedly, wiggling her haunches as she crouched down. "Like this Jayfeather?" she squeaked.

He nodded pleasingly. "Perfect!" The medicine cat purred, grabbing her scruff in between his teeth and mounting her. "Now, Lilykit, this is going to hurt, but it will feel better later." She nodded nervously as Jayfeather's cock probed her entrance. She screamed a little when his barbs ripped at her walls. He could barely fit his huge cock into her tiny core, teeth digging deeper into her scruff.

Lilykit panted slightly and peered over her shoulder at him. "Do it again!" she exclaimed, her tiny body hot with a lustful fever. "It feels good!"

Jayfeather smiled and pushed in again, enjoying the sigh of pleasure that leaked from Lilykit's mouth. She thrusted her tiny hips back, making the entirety of the medicine cat's cock fill her to the brim. His balls slapped against her, swinging backward as he pulled out. "Impressive," he purred. "You'll make a great partner when you're older." Plus, your core is tighter than Daisy's.

Lilykit purred proudly, her juices spilling out as she thrusted back again. "More! More!" she yowled as his barbs ripped her walls, and his balls created bruises on her rump. Jayfeather listened to her pleads, but mainly the driving instinct inside of him that needed to cum. He pushed in and pulled out a few more times until his cum exploded into her insides. Lilykit came again as well, her juices wettening the moss beneath them.

He pulled out of her, collapsing onto the nursery nests. "Alright, Lilykit. Let's clean this up."

The small kit gathered the cum soaked moss, her haunches soaked wet. "Thanks Jayfeather," she squeaked as she balled up the moss and tucked it under her chin. "Daisy was right- you're the best."

»«»«

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't want to focus on the non-smut part of the story. Also add to your review if you want that part included, I work off of your feedback. Thanks again! -Melon**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're back :P So, I got impatient and chose to mix things up a bit with some sexy Tigerstar action. Hope it's as awesome as always. You guys rock as always; at the time I'm writing this we have two follows and two favorites! That's a lot for a newbie like me. Also, thanks for the critquing, it always helps me improve. -Melon**

Jayfeather closed his eyes and snuggled deep into his mossy nest, his cock poking out of his sheath once again. Briarlight's heat scent - though she didn't even know about it- was drifting out of her own nest. _Tigerstar, please be there to help me,_ he begged mentally- needing a long, steady release and a tight core, err, ass to thrust into. He imagined making the tabby beg for his mercy, sore from the brutal fucking, legs weak from Jayfeather's balls slapping into his rump. His erection started to drip.

As per usual, Jayfeather awoke in a shaded forest, his milky eyes restored with vision again. "Ah, my apprentice!" the striped tom purred, sizing up the dripping erection under his fur. "Looks like you need to dive into some action- Leafpool in heat again?" Jayfeather remembered the time that his mother's heat was so bad that she desperately asked her son for help, and of course he delivered. It was wonderful- the blissful tabby had a perfectly tight core.

He shook his head. "Briarlight," the medicine cat clarified, eyes sparkling with mischief. "And yeah, can I please had one swirly- make that double."

Tigerstar smirked and pushed the tom down, his own member slipping out of its sheath. Jayfeather instantly became a moaning mess as the former leader's paw circled the base of his cock, never touching it, only teasing him farther. His eyes rolled back in his head when the paw grew closer to his dripping erection, brushing the medicine cat's balls.

Jayfeather held his breath as a paw circled over his balls, touching his shaft. Tigerstar looked like a god as he took a second paw and made tiny circles all over the slit of Jayfeather's cock. _Too pleasuring._ The medicine cat was a moaning mess as always as he was with Tigerstar. The dark tabby looked sly as he took both paws and grasped his rod, paws squeezing and rubbing.

"Yes," Jayfeather grunted, eyes closed as Tigerstar's maw incased his dripping erection. A tongue caressed the tip of his member, tasting the salty precum that leaked out. The Dark Forest tom purred around the medicine cat's shaft, his paws still massaging Jayfeather's balls, which were swollen with come. "More! More!" _Make me cum until you can't swallow anymore!_ His cock shuddered with release as Tigerstar gave a final lick of the shaft, filling the amber-eyed tabby's maw with his seed.

Tigerstar laid on his back, erection tall and proud. "Now, return the favor then you can fuck my ass," he purred, wiggling his hips. Jayfeather crouched over him and lapped at his dick a few times before incasing it in his own maw. Tigerstar moaned softly as the gray tom's tongue circled his slit.

"Does that feel good?" Jayfeather purred around the Dark Forest tom's cock. Tigerstar nodded lustfully, eyes dark. The medicine cat smirked before taking Tigerstar's huge member into his maw again. The medicine cat bobbed on his shaft a few times before Tigerstar's hot seed filled his mouth.

The dark tabby smiled slyly, his hips loose as he lifted his tail to expose his hole, and of course, the dripping cock hanging from under his belly. "I think we need a slave for some . . . assistance," the striped tom purred, rump swaying. Jayfeather nodded.

"Antpelt! Come out of those bushes and give your daddy a blowjob," the medicine cat called. A brown tom scampered out, and he ducked underneath Tigerstar, waiting for Jayfeather to penetrate the dark tabby.

He mounted his mentor, erection dripping with precum. "Alright. Begin!" Tigerstar mewed as Jayfeather plunged into Tigerstar's tailhole. The tom shrieked with pain as the gray tom pulled out, barbs raking the insides of the former leader. Jayfeather's cock was swollen as he pushed back into Tigerstar's hole. The tightness of his walls squeezed around his dripping erection, making Jayfeather even more pleasured.

"More," Tigerstar grunted, though the medicine cat wasn't if he meant to Antpelt who's maw incased the dark tabby's dripping erection or to Jayfeather, who was ramming into his prostate. Jayfeather didn't particularly care as he pushed his giant member into the amber-eyed tom's tight hole, loving the squeeze of Tigerstar's walls. He could barely fit his full erection in, but he was still pleased as the tom underneath him yowled with pleasure before exploding cum into Antpelt's mouth.

Jayfeather pumped a few more times then came into Tigerstar's tailhole, hot seed spilling out.

"Thanks," the medicine cat purred dreamily, knowing that his release would be all over his nest in ThunderClan.

Tigerstar dipped his head, stepping over Antpelt as he licked between Jayfeather's ears. "You did wonderful, though I think we owe Antpelt here a favor," he purred back.

The brown tom perked up at his name and waited for further instruction. "Antpelt, lie on your back." Excited, the warrior laid on the ground, splaying his legs out so his dripping cock was in view. It was a decent size, little to short but extremely wide; Jayfeather wrapped his mouth around the cock in question, enjoying the salty but sweet taste of precum. Antpelt could barely keep quiet as Tigerstar's tail entered his hole, going straight for the brown tom's prostate.

"Yes," Antpelt hissed under his breath as Jayfeather tom caressed the slit on his cock. He poked it in teasingly, then pulled it out, running his tongue up and down the former warrior's shaft. His paws gently kneaded against Antpelt's balls, which were hard and swollen with cum, as the tom thrusted his hips up, enjoying the full solid length of Tigerstar's tail and the wet cavern of Jayfeather's mouth.

Jayfeather felt the tom's cock get harder as cum coursed through it, then exploded into his mouth. Tigerstar pulled out his tail, looking pleased.

"Thank you for your time, Antpelt. Now go on- serve some other Dark Forest mentors."

 **Antpelt is so kawii ;~: I just want to kidnap him. What do you guys want- more DF mostly-gay action or Jayfeather getting it on with some Clan she-cats, or maybe even toms. I'm thinking toward something with Mapleshade, or maybe some anger rape from Spiderleg, though Jayfeather really wouldn't care, he would just fake the pain and anger, but be loving it- Melon.**


End file.
